Beautiful Secret
by purplelink
Summary: Len's in love with his sister. No, he can't be. Is he? This is my first fic, enjoy! :


**Well, hey there, readers. This is my first fanfic I've ever uploaded to this site, I hope you like it. If you have any comments, feel free to share them. If you have anything negative, keep it constructive. I need some experience. :)**

Len Kagamine was an ordinary boy living in Tokyo, Japan. Except he was in love with his twin sister, Rin. Well, he wasn't sure if it was romantic or just brother to sister love. He hoped it was just in a sibling way, but a nagging part of him thought of how his lips would feel on hers, the two wrapped in a tight embrace. He lay on his bed and shivered at the thought. He wasn't sure if they were pleasure shivers, or not. He hoped not, she was his sister. Wasn't there a law against that? Yeah, probably. He looked at the clock by the bed. It was 7:00 AM in the morning. Crap! He needed to get ready for school! He leapt out of bed, and started getting dressed before realizing it was a Saturday. Damn, he didn't like being startled like that. He thought of his sister, still asleep, undressed in her bed. Oh, her soft skin he had felt so many times thus far in his life, how he loved the feel! He never knew he could ever have these feelings for his sister! NO! It's just a sibling love! God, how such thoughts entered his head, he would never know. He walked downstairs, surely unable to sleep after that startle, to get some cereal and start the day. As he poured milk on his corn flakes, he heard Rin waking up in her room. He started eating as Rin came downstairs in a bra and panties, unabashed to show her body around her brother. She had lived around him all her life. Len had to use all his willpower not to stare at her perfect body, the soft skin, delicate movements, and beautiful blonde hair! He turned his head away looking straight at his cereal and digging his fingers into his palm that wasn't holding the spoon.  
>"Hey, Len" Rin greeted him.<br>"Morning, Rin" Len said back, shaking his head to remove the thought.  
>"Pass me the corn flakes, Len. Oh, pass the milk too."<br>Len did what she asked. They ate in silence, too busy eating to talk. Len kept his mind off his sister.  
>After they finished eating, Len got up and went to his room to get dressed for the day, as did Rin. Len put his clothes on, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then went downstairs, pondering what to do for the day. He'd been feeling pretty sluggish lately, so got ready to take a walk, when he was halted by a voice.<br>"Wait up, Len. Let's go together; I had the same intention this morning."  
>"O-okay, here are your shoes."<br>"Thank you, Len!"  
>They grabbed their stuff, and headed out the door. As they walked down the street, deciding to walk to the library, Rin's arm brushed across Len's arm. Len blushed and inched ever so slightly away, unnoticed by Rin. They walked side by side, making small conversation until they finally got there. When they got inside the cool, air-conditioned place, they both went off to separate places. Len pulled out his wallet and stared at the photo of her in his wallet for a while.<p>

"Hey, Len," said Rin behind him.  
>Len jumped in surprise and hid the picture, hoping to dear God that she didn't notice he was staring at a photo of her.<br>"Are you ready to check out? I forgot my card. Whoops!"  
>"Not yet, I still have a book to get"<br>"After all this time? It's been an hour! What've you been doing?  
>"Pondering."<br>"Pondering what?"  
>"Things. You know."<br>"Alright, get that book, I'm ready to go."  
>Len went to find the book he was going to check out. He needed to stop spacing out at a photo of his sister of all people. His own sister! He checked out, and put the books in the backpack he brought for the library, because they had been close to the house when they chose to go to the library, and Len ran to the house to get the backpack so they could carry their books easier. Rin had a lot of books, since she read a lot. They walked home together; Len too aware of his sister next to her, and Len thought of her the whole time home. He thought of reasons it was sibling love, they vastly outweighed the romance love reasons, but there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that suggested, for some reason, that he loved his sister in a different way. It couldn't be, though! It didn't even seem like those thoughts built up, it was like one day, he was suddenly thinking about her beauty, not just saying that she's pretty because she's his sister. However hard he struggled not let the thoughts enter his head, they were always there. He started to ponder. What if this keeps up? Will I have to get counseling or something? I surely can't tell Rin these things.<br>"Len? Is something wrong?" inquired Rin suddenly  
>"Huh?" replied Len, Rin breaking his stream of thoughts, suddenly realizing the look he must have had on his face "N-no, I'm fine"<br>They continued walking, Len's mind now on her voice, her talking alone being a serenade to his ears. God, why couldn't he be normal? He hated to think he was giving in and admitting he was in love with Rin. He wasn't! He couldn't be! Could he be?

He wasn't sure. That feeling was growing inside him faster than he ever thought feelings could grow.  
>When they got back home, Len flopped down on the bed and tried to ignore the love feelings. He started eating some Pocky to try and get his mind off Rin, but suddenly thought of the times when they had shared a box of Pocky in the summertime. He stuffed the box back under his bed. He was afraid. Everything was going to remind him of her. He might as well give in. No, he couldn't do that! He kind of wanted to, though. It would make things much easier. What would Rin think, though? He couldn't walk up to her and just say something like Hey Rin; I'm in love with you. No, she would surely think there was something terribly wrong. She was his sister, though. She could understand, even if she couldn't return the feeling, right? The feelings weren't going to be leaving anytime soon. He let his mind drift, for the first time that day. Obviously, his mind thought of Rin, kissing Len, holding Len, being with Len. He lay back down on his bed and as he drifted off into a nap, he thought, Yeah, I'm definitely in love with my sister.<p>

While he was napping, he dreamed of Rin. Her lips, her hair, her skin, her face, her body; all came out prominently in his dreams. A picture came to him of the two lying in the grass, holding hands. His body shivered in his sleep. His mind exploded with kissing scenes, hugging scenes, anything with Rin in it. Oh, Rin, if only she knew. Len woke up, an hour later. He walked downstairs, clothes a little rumpled, and sat down at the couch, pulling his laptop out, and surfing the web. Rin was watching TV next to him. He got on Facebook and saw that Miku Hatsune had messaged him. Her message said the following:

"Dear Len,  
>Would you like to meet up today? I can be at the park at 2:00 if you want!<br>Sincerely, Miku  
>P.S. Bring Rin if you want"<br>He sent his reply message, saying yes, and told Rin that he would be meeting Miku at the park to hang out. He asked if she wanted to come, hoping that she would, so that he could spend more time with her. She said she'd love to go. Len was almost ecstatic; he had allowed himself to love her so much in such a short time.

When they got to the park, they looked around for Miku. They found her sitting on a bench near a war memorial. Her beautiful teal hair fell around her shoulders, not up in the usual twin tails. Len turned to Rin and cocked his head towards Miku as if to say "Come on, let's go." When they got to Miku, she smiled sweetly and greeted them.

"Hello, you two!" said Miku brightly.

"Hey" Rin and Len said simultaneously.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Simply beautiful" said Rin

_There's more than one thing that's beautiful today, Rin, _Len thought.

"You're looking good today Rin! Your hair is always so cute!" Miku squealed in delight.

"Aw, thanks! I like your hair, too! It's a nice change" replied Rin.

They made more conversation that Len didn't catch, seeing as he was to busy daydreaming. About what, you ask. Well, Rin, of course!

"Len!" shouted Rin.

"Huhwhatwho'sthere?" Len replied dumbly.

"Len, you've been really off today, is there something going on?"

"Nah, it's nothing" _Damn, there was my chance, _He thought.

"If you're sure…" Rin's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Len tried to keep his mind on not spacing off. He spaced off anyway. He came back into focus in time to realize they were about done talking.

"We were glad to talk to you again, right, Len?"

"Oh yeah, it was great meeting up with you."

They walked away together, headed toward home again. When they passed the flower garden near their house that they used to play in as kids, Len saw it was empty, and got an idea. Tomorrow, he would tell her. His love for her had built up to the point where he could hardly take it.

When they got home, they milled around a bit, both pretty bored at the moment. After a while, they just kind of threw their own dinners together, and finally went to bed because they were so bored.

Len's dreams that night were filled with his sister. Images swam through the depths of his subconscious, images of him holding her, kissing her, under the sheets with her, and his body shivered in the night, thinking about her body, those cute cheeks he had kissed very brotherly before, her eyes that he had had staring competitions with, her hair that he had always enjoyed looking at, her lips that he had seen up close whenever she asked him how her lipstick looked, her chest, relatively small, but he didn't care. Everything crossed his subconscious that night, from the most tame of thoughts to the most dirty things.

He woke up the next morning, still thinking about his sister. He hated to think about how she'd surely react to him when he confessed, weirded out, maybe even disgusted. He had to tell her anyway, she had to know, even if the outcome wasn't positive, which it probably wouldn't be. He shook his head to clear his negative thoughts and walked downstairs. He got himself all ready before she was even awake. He waited anxiously for her to awaken, every second feeling like a minute, a minute feeling like an hour. He heard her stir upstairs and his palms became sweaty. He wiped them on his jeans. As he heard her walking about, a feeling of excitement rose within him. He suppressed it, he couldn't let her suspect anything too weird was about to happen, which it was. He heard her delicate steps down the stairs, and sat on the couch, trying to make it look like he wasn't waiting for her. She stepped into the living room.

"Len, what's up? You're all dressed; you have your shoes on."

It was all he could do to refrain from flat out staring at her body in her underwear. He forced out some words.

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Alright then."

She walked to the table in the other room to get breakfast. Len went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He sat back down, and after a while she walked downstairs in casual clothes. It took every ounce of effort to say these next words, because he knew once he said them, there'd be no backing out.

"Hey, Rin, I wanna show you something"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked

"I'll take you there," he answered

"Well, what it it?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll see," he finalized.

He opened the door and started walking, Rin following. He tried his hardest to keep his countenance neutral. When he saw the flower garden, he pressed his hands over her eyes.

"Hey, what the heck-"

"Shush. It's a surprise."

He lead her to the garden and soon they were surrounded by amazingly tall flowers. He lead her down a secret path he discovered when they were kids, and soon they were completely obscured, nobody would see them here, plus it was a beautiful place. He positioned her so that she was facing him.

"Can I look now?"

"No. Shush," he replied.

He stood there for a while, he could just pass it off as showing her his secret place, but then, in an instictive moment, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

In the short moment he had his lips against hers, heaven exploded across his lips. Rin's eyes shot open, and Len pulled away.

"Len... what was that?"

"Rin, I love you."

"Len, we're twins. Isn't that illegal or something?"

"You're probably right. I don't care though, I love you."

"Len-"

He stifled her words by pressing his lips against hers once again. The garden around him could have gone up in flames and he wouldn't have noticed. After a slightly longer period of pure heaven, he broke apart and spoke.

"That's what's been up with me recently. Yesterday, when you came down in your underwear, it was all I could do not to stare. I dug my left hand fingers into my palm and stared straight at my cereal to keep from staring at you. At the library, the reason I sat there for an hour and didn't get a book until you came and talked to me is because I have a picture of you in my wallet because you're my awesome sister, and I stared at it. In the park, I daydreamed about you. A lot. That night, I dreamed about you. A lot. I brought you here, because it's a secret place I found as a kid, completely obscured, right? It's beautiful isn't it? If you accept me, nobody would accept us, so, quite honestly, that's what you'd be. My beautiful secret."

Rin stood there for a moment, completely overwhelmed. She struggled to form words.

"But... how long have you..."

"Just a couple days. It was something that hit me and became unbearable."

"You're sure it's not an EXTREME bout of sisterly love?"

"Yeah. I've never desired anything or anyone in my life more than you."

"Well... to be honest... you're not a bad kisser..."

Len chuckled and said, "Well thanks."

"But still..."

"Think about it. I love you more than anyone else ever will. We've shared such great, precious memories together. Hell, we already live together. You're perfect for me, I sure as hell hope I'm perfect for you."

As a finale statement, he pressed his lips upon hers once more. He held them there for a long time. Rin finally consented, wrapping her arms around Len and kissing back. It was all Len could do to not explode with the purest joy at her acceptance. Several moments later, they broke apart, and Rin smiled at Len, who grinned back with all the joy a human face can register.

"Len, I... think I love you too"

Len's heart exploded that moment. Tears fell from his eyes, and Rin tip-toed and kissed the tears as they fell. After a while, the tears were gone, and Rin asked, "You ready to go home?"

Len nodded, unable to form words at the moment, and they walked out of his beautiful secret, Len with his beautiful secret.

They returned home and Len sat at the piano and played for Rin. It was a song of love, a song of joy. As his fingers moved across the keys, Rin opened her mouth and sang. Words didn't form, she just sang a simple "Ah" on different pitches. It was a beautiful song, that didn't need words. It didn't need meaning. It just needed feeling.

**If enough people like this story, I'll continue it :) Please review, blah blah blah, you know the drill :)**


End file.
